


honey, i just want you to feel fine.

by cinnamonvibes



Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonvibes/pseuds/cinnamonvibes
Summary: Kara's 15 when Cat celebrates her sweet 16, and Maxwell Lord becomes the center of attention. Cat’s class president and the soccer’s team’s starting striker already accepted to a D1 university, but all anyone seems to care about is her blooming relationship with Elon Musk Jr. (highschool!au)





	

Kara’s 15 when Cat celebrates her sweet 16 and Maxwell Lord becomes the center of attention. Cat’s class president and the soccer’s team’s starting striker already accepted to a D1 university, but all anyone seems to care about is her blooming relationship with Elon Musk Jr.

“God, he’s gorgeous,” Lucy booms, lying flat on her stomach. Her legs are bent at an angle, feet making minuscule circles in the air. Kara notices the way Cat’s eyes never quite shimmer at the sound of his name; they’re never luminescent like the immediate reaction at the mention of adventure.

“Yeah, if you like greaseballs,” Kara replies, eyes rolling. Cat doesn’t react, and she worries her disdain reads as more than just the preoccupied best friend. She fumbles to fix the situation. “But he’s a nice guy,” Kara defends and then changes the subject. “Have you finished your homework?”

“Not yet,” is Cat’s only reply, green eyes glued to the screen of her iPhone. She won’t acknowledge Kara or Lucy - who’s starting to crane her neck for a peek at Cat’s text messages.

“Anyways, can you believe the choker trend is coming back? I kinda dig it.” Cat locks her phone, throws it to the side, and scoots closer so that the length of her arm brushes against Kara’s. Green eyes meet brown.

“Me too,” says Kara, smile small on her face.

(Later that night--just after Lucy’s left and they’re lying in bed together--Cat will agree that _Max’s hair is hella greasy, but his personality’s nice, I guess_.

Kara goes to bed with a smile on her face, and summons the courage to tangle their legs together.

When Cat wakes up, she doesn’t question Kara’s intentions.

It easily becomes an everyday occurrence.)

\--

It’s the Wednesday following the first week of summer that Kara really feels Max’s presence starting to interrupt their otherwise ride-or-die friendship. She’s not afraid of confrontation, but rather, fears the reality of the situation.

 _misssss you booboo_ Her fingers inch against the iPhone screen with hesitance; they drag along the line of emojis until the preferred blushy kissing emoji appears at the end of her text. _where have you been?_

The reply is immediate. _ugh miss you so much more doodoo breath._ It’s followed by a skull and poop emoji. _i love you. let’s hang out soon. got so much to tell you._

 _so much to tell me?_ Anxiety flares from the pit of her stomach to the channels in her heart, the pounding is excruciating in her ears. _i haven’t seen you in like a week max._

 _come over?_  Cat replies.

 _duh._ Kara answers without hesitation.

-

“I stole this from Alex.” Kara plops onto the bed right next to Cat, belly on the sheets. Cat’s legs are bent up, green eyes glued to her iPhone. She slides the choker over her head, lets it rest on neck, and smiles brightly for Cat to acknowledge her.

“You look so cute.” It’s a genuine compliment. The new attire prompts Cat to place her phone on the bedside table, and shift so as to sit up. Her knees sink into the bed, and she’s inches away from Kara, hand lingering in between them. Time seems to freeze, Kara’s breath lodged in her throat as gentle fingers delicately adjust the choker so it isn’t twisted.

However minuscule the sensation, it has a flurry of goosebumps trailing along the length of her body. Afraid that Cat will notice the reaction, she plops down on her back next to Cat, knees bent. There’s a serenity in between them - the silence neither distracting or penetrating to their friendship; rather, they exist with one another solely because it feels _right_.

They haven’t seen each other in roughly a week, and Kara’s dying to know everything about Cat’s life.

“So, spill,” Kara pushes, fingers trailing on Cat’s arm down to her elbow, pulling her back down. They’re seated next to each other, backs against the headboard, knees bumping.

“Max wants to have sex.”

“Oh.”

_Well, fuck._

“But, I’m not ready.”

“Good.”

“What?”

“I mean, it’s a huge step, Cat. You’re, like, _only_ 16.” Cat looks at her quixotically; eyebrow raised, and lip quirked to the left.

“16’s _actually_ really old, Kara. You’ll get it when _you’re_ 16.”

Kara rolls her eyes in retort, hand splaying over the pillow located to her left before she grips it with unintended animosity. She’s smacking Cat across the back of her head before either can process the result. It begins just as it ends, with a loud laugh that dissipates all of Kara’s fears. Cat’s inches away from her original position, her own hand gripping onto the extra pillow she’d used as a shield. 

“Cat...I just don’t want you to get hurt,” Kara says, once the commotion in between them has died down. “I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“I won’t.” Cat places the pillow to the side and leans in to embrace Kara. Her arms are tight against Kara’s neck, their chests pressing tenderly.

Kara swears she can feel Cat’s heart beating rhythmically in accordance to her own.

“I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you more.”

\--

The next day, Cat invites Kara for an impromptu photoshoot as a means of making it up to her.

With her gifted, nifty brand new Nikon in hand, Cat’s calling the shots. She’s gone as far as dressing Kara up in her own designer clothing. Kara looks _hot_ , and feels hot under the guidance of Cat.

Her voice is raspy as she yells orders:

“Tilt your head to the right, Kara. No… no… your other right... Kara, there’s only _one_ right. Okay, there we go. Now smile _.”_ Flash. “ _You’re so fucking hot_.” Click _._ “Now, crouch down, and bite your lip. Ugh. Perfect.”

It’s a success; the pictures are amazing, and Cat does wonders with the angles. Despite Cat’s reluctance to let Kara take pictures of her, the day’s managed to get seemingly close to perfect.

They end it with a sleepover back at Cat’s.

-

“‘M cold, stop hogging the blankets, Kara.”

Kara rolls her eyes, shuffles on the bed, and unlatches the blanket from under her legs. She hands it to Cat, juggling the popcorn bowl in her hand. The TV sits on top of Cat’s dresser to the right of her bed. Kara has to either lie on her side, or cuddle her head into Cat’s chest to get a clear picture of the movie.

(She chooses the latter, of course.)

“Oh, oh! Play Bob’s Burgers. I haven’t seen the new season, because Alex and Clark keep hogging the Netflix. And, y’know how only two people are allowed to be online at one time? Yeah, just my luck.”

The giggle Cat emits bounces off the walls of her bedroom. It’s music to Kara’s ears. “Alright, alright. C’mere.” Her arm extends outward and away from Kara, giving her enough room to position her head on Cat’s shoulder. For added measure of comfort, Kara drapes an arm around Cat’s middle and fixates her brown eyes on the newest episode of Bob’s Burgers.

It’s become a routine - this downtime of relishing in each other's comfort with silence. There’s no real necessity to talk, just the fact that they’re together is enough.

The episode finishes long after Kara’s drifting into sleep. Cat’s wide awake, bowl of popcorn placed precariously on the bedside table so as to not fall. Her other hand has managed to twine itself in Kara’s hair, threading it ever so gently in the dim light that comes from the tv.

Kara can’t see Cat’s face, but she can feel the heat of her breath approaching. Closing her eyes shut tightly, she feels the smallest press of plush lips to her forehead, right before Cat’s adjusting herself carefully to go to sleep. The effort’s gracious, and Kara feels her heart beating faster and faster when Cat’s the one who tangles their legs together.

\--

Cat has a car and her license - since, duh, she’s 16 now. It’s not a fancy car - much to her mother’s dismay - just her dad’s old black 1996 Land Rover that he left behind.

(Kara thinks Cat looks badass in it.

Cat agrees.)

“Get in loser, we’re going shopping.” Cat jokes, pulling into Kara’s driveway. It’s kind of intimidating for Kara to look up at Cat as she dominates the front seat.

“Your boobs aren’t big enough to be Regina George.” Kara says as she fumbles with getting up, and into her seat. “God, this car is so cool, but it’s totally a _frikken_ monster truck. ”

“I’m ignoring that, because my boobs are more than adequate. Quite a perfect handful.” Cat rolls her eyes, but her lips are quirked up into a grin. “But If this was a fully equipped monster truck, then I’d let you drive this.”

“Why? That makes no sense.”

“Because your foot-eye coordination is awful, and you’d just run everything over in sight.”

“Shut up,” Kara rolls her eyes, throwing Cat a balled up napkin. “I’m hungry. Feed me.”

“Your wish is my command,” Cat places the car in drive.

Kara drifts off into her own world, fiddling with the radio, before she notices Cat’s completely left the suburbs of Midvale to get on the highway.

“Cat…” Kara’s almost afraid to ask. “This isn’t the street that goes to Chick-Fil-A…”

“Yeah, I know. We’re going to Metropolis.”

“What?!”

“Impromptu road trip, duh.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“What am I gonna tell my parents?”

“Nothing. It’s 4 hours there and 4 hours back. My mom’s on a spiritual journey to get inspiration for a new book, so she doesn’t care if I’m home or not. If Eliza calls, just tell her you’re spending the night at my place. We’ll get to Metropolis by 5pm, hang out for two hours, then drive back and you can sleep over. Done deal. No harm, no foul.”

Kara hates that she trusts Cat wholeheartedly.

-

They actually get to Metropolis in 3 hours and 22 minutes, thanks to Cat’s insane driving.

Cat’s plan isn’t entirely well thought out, though, because as soon as they reach the city, she asks Kara what she wants to do.

“I thought you had the itinerary?” Kara’s trying to hide the nerves in her voice. She’s never been this far from home alone.

“Mm, that’s not really how I roll. Pull out your phone, figure out what you wanna do.”

God, Kara hates her sometimes.

“I'd suggest beating Louis Lane up, since that's your ideal hangout, but she's out of town with Clark this weekend... So, the next best thing to do in Metropolis is hit up the cemetery. It's totally a paranormal hotspot, right up your alley.” Kara insists. She’s read about the site before, watched episodes of Ghost Hunters exploring the assumed haunted, but beautiful, graveyard. "Who knows, might even get a good story or two out of it."

“It’s like you know me so well,” Cat replies, entering the location on her phone’s GPS. They’re back on the road, Kara’s appetite sated by mini granola bars, two McChickens, and Cat’s thirst for adventure.

-

Kara can usually admit when she’s scared; she has no hesitation letting Cat, or Winn or Lucy or Alex or _anyone_ know whenever they drag her into a scary movie… but, she’s not willing to admit fright during what Cat calls a Tuesday afternoon.

Metropolis Cemetery is beautiful. The lines of oak trees are elegant in color, surrounded by tombstones that must cost as much as Kara’s family’s home. They’ve parked the car a block away, and Cat’s made the quick decision to hold Kara’s hand throughout the makeshift tour they’ve created.

“It says here,” Kara’s voice fumbles. She’s too busy trying not to pee her pants, and simultaneously ignoring how sweaty her palm is with Cat holding it so tightly. There’s a melancholic feeling that strips through Kara’s spine, and she can’t understand if that’s attributed to Cat or the unrested souls around them. “That Gracie Watson died at the age of six to pneumonia. Her spirit sometimes can be seen frolicking around these parts… Cat, can we go now? I totally changed my mind…”

Rather than appease Kara, Cat drags her deeper into the site. She’s been silent the entire time, green eyes astutely reading each and every tombstone they pass.

Cat stops at the site of a tomb that has no surname; it simply reads ‘ _Here Lies Martha; A Loving Individual Whose Presence We Shall Miss Forever_.”

“Crazy, huh?” Cat finally says. “I think I’d wanna be remembered like Martha.” Cat tugs on Kara’s hand, taking them near the exit. “But, with a little more _flare_. Like, here lies Cat… a loving individual whose talent changed the universe, and singlehandedly exposed the Bush Administration years after its tyranny. A presence we shall miss forever.”

“I think that’s exactly how I’ll remember you.” Kara replies almost instantly, then shakes her head. “Well, like. Not the whole Bush administration thing, because I think you’ll do better things, like probably solve world hunger,  _but._  I’ll miss you forever.”

“You say that like you’re planning to leave me.” Cat challenges.

“No - _you know_. Cat, that’s not what I meant.” Kara’s flustered.

“I know,” Cat gives Kara a half-smile. “But I don’t wanna imagine a world without you.”  She won’t look Kara directly in the eye, but looks over her shoulder as though she’s deep in thought. “We should go. I’ve got one last stop. Totally just came up with it.”

-

It’s funny how the drive back to Midvale seems to take less time. Kara assumes there’s a science on why the ride back home always feels shorter, but she’ll also attribute the shortened length to Cat being an amazing distraction.

They put Cat’s phone on shuffle, and the songs range from Amy Winehouse to Glee to Glee’s cover of Amy Winehouse. Her throat hoarse from yelling at the top of her lungs, botching lyrics and adding her own falsetto to music that’s sung in a lower tempo.

“Sucks the aux cord doesn’t work on this bad boy.” Kara comments, rolling down the window. It’s rounding out at 9pm, and she’s exhausted. “I’d love to blast this on the speakers.”

“Turn on the radio.” Cat interjects. “If you’re bored of my music, that is. And if you _are_ bored, then it’s a pity, Kara. I thought you’d have more developed taste, y’know, since you hang out with me all the time.”

“Nah,” Kara presses pause on the current song.

Cat raises her eyebrow. “What’s up?”

“Nothing. Wanna hear a joke?”

“Sure.” Cat seems a little confused at the sudden change of demeanor, but she doesn’t question it.

“What’s a dog’s least favorite place to shop?”

“Hm?”

“A flea market.”

Kara looks pensive. Cat notices.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” She is, really. She’s better than okay. “Just thinking ‘bout stuff.”

“What kinda stuff?”

“Stuff, like, me not wanting to imagine a world without you.”

“Kara…”

“I’ve had a lot of fun today, Cat.” She means it. Her hand fumbles with the radio dials, looking for a station.

Cat breaks the barrier in between them by placing her hand on Kara’s. “Leave it off.” She says, voice a whisper. “Your joke was really cute, by the way.”

Kara smiles.

Their fingers tangle together, and the ride is silent until they reach the last destination on Cat’s makeshift itinerary.

-

“Cat, this literally looks like a serial killer hangout.” It’s cheesy and completely out of a rom-com. At the top of a hill, parked precariously in the dark next to a forest, with the ocean glistening underneath them - Kara should be happy, but she’s seen enough Criminal Minds to know this is how the pretty girls at the start of the episode get abducted.

“Oh, shush. You’re such a wuss.”

“At least I’m not a _scaredy-Cat_.”

“Cute. The trunk’s unlocked. Go.”

“Trunk? Now, I know _you’re_ the serial killer. It totally makes sense now. The piercing green eyes, the pale skin - you’re not a vampire, you’re a serial killer. Oh my god, Cat, what is this?” Kara babbles, mouth smirking upwards.

Cat stands next to the opened trunk; the seats tucked into the car, leaving an empty space with a sprawled blanket and a pillow.

“Before my dad passed away, he used to put down his work at 9pm and drag me out here for stargazing. I knew he was falling out of love with my mom, but it was, like, some weird obligation, I guess.”

“I hardly doubt your dad felt obligated to do this, Cat. He really loved you, I know he did.”

“I know, but it was like he would look at me and see my mother, and I could tell he was afraid of what I would become.”

There’s a childlike fear coursing in her stomach, but a very adult like terror building in her heart. As she lies down next to Cat, legs intertwined, ears perked listening to her confession, she knows what’s happening.

She’s in love.

And the unfiltered need to make Cat understand her importance to Kara- the world, really - is pushing past her lips immediately.

“What you will become is an _asset_ to the universe, Cat. There is no luckier planet than Earth, because you? _You_ have heart, talent, and your ability to seek the truth for the betterment of humanity will take you far. You’re nothing like your mother.”

They’ve somehow moved inches closer, Cat’s forehead against hers. She’s close enough to kiss her, but Cat lets out a watery laugh and has to move back to wipe her nose.

“You’re too good to me, Kara. You’re too good for this stinkin’ Earth, and if we could travel galaxies, I’d take you somewhere far away.”

“Yeah?”

“I can’t imagine any world without you.”

(Kara’s mom calls at the wrong time, ushers Cat back into the driver’s seat, and leads her into her room for a well-deserved sleep.

Kara isn’t surprised when her dreams are filled with extraterrestrial lands filled with endless mountains and rivers, occupied only by her and Cat.)

\--

Max throws Cat a belated surprise party a week later.

He calls in backup, and has Kara, Lucy, and Alex setting up streamers all around his house.

She doesn’t actually hate the dude, because he seems nice enough, but his friends are deadbeats. Lex Luthor Jr, in particular, makes it clear that he’s here to get laid, get sucked off (as he so nicely put it), and to get wasted.

It sorta really sets the mood for the night - which ends up with Kara ditching the inside celebration to relax by the pool.

They’ve yelled ‘surprise!’ roughly 45 minutes ago, and after Cat’s minimal interaction with the crowd (and Kara), Kara’s deemed the end something out of her nightmares.

When she closes her eyes, toes dipped in the pool, she can see Cat’s body hovering over Max’s. Her hands trace figures over his taut abdomen, trailing down the tuft of hair until her hands can unfasten the buttons of his jeans.

The thought makes her shiver.

She shakes her head in hopes of ridding the imagery, unaware of the lingering presence behind her.

“Bet you 50 bucks you’re too scared to jump in the pool.” Lex’s voice is startling, gruff, and dripping with the booze from earlier. He reeks of cigarettes and axe cologne. It makes Kara’s nose scrunch.

“I don’t make bets with the devil.” The two Bud Light Straw-Ber-Ritas she drank earlier have given her liquid courage.

Kara expects some sort of jab, anything really, but, instead, he sits next to her. His shoes appear to be missing from an earlier occurrence, so it takes him less than a second to plop right next to her and dip his own toes in the pool. His shirt comes off in an equal amount of time, and he leans back on his elbows.

His body’s nice, Kara notices.

(Lex notices Kara noticing.)

“You wanna get out of here?”

She diverts her attention to the second floor of the house; there’s one light on the entire floor, in what Kara assumes is Max’s room. With her teeth pressed against her lip, so tight it could ooze blood at any second, she nods her head.

Lex extends his hand and leads her away.

-

They’re not far from Max’s place. Just a block down the street at a local park, where the only source of light is coming from the McDonald’s parking lot adjacent to the tiny getaway.

It’s not the romance she expected from her first kiss, _but_. She’s distraught, missing Cat, and her imagination is still running wild.

Brown eyes are fixated on Lex’ every move; his hands wander underneath her shirt, cupping her breasts in a manner that’s rough, too rough. It’s not unpleasant, just… _weird._

(He hardly notices.

Kara can smell the alcohol - tequila, lots and lots of tequila - on his breath)

“You’re really fucking hot.” The words cause something in her to snap, and the body transforms to a more familiar figure. She remembers Cat, remembers the tenderness and the passion Cat had used to guide her. The sun shines brightly over the pair, and Cat’s fingers are touching her waist, and the camera is flashing.

 _Cat_ now has her pinned against a tree, both hands now cupping her face. _Cat_ kisses her passionately, and she returns the embrace with an unknown zeal.

 _Cat’s_ left hand trails down her body, fingers heavy against her skin until they make a move to inch up her skirt. She moans - the sound so alien to her being - and rolls her hips uncontrollably against the movement. Tickling against the waistband of her panties, _Cat’s_ just about ready to slip a finger in when --

“-- Kara!” The _real_ Cat’s standing under the light, arms crossed. “Kara?!” She yells louder.

Her head pops up from Lex’s captivity, using her strength and the distraction to push him off.

“I’m right here.” Kara calls out, Lex staggering behind her. He’s still shirtless and shoeless.

“Fuck off,” he tells Cat, smirking. It’s not malevolent, done so in jest, but Cat doesn't seem amused. “ _We’re_ having fun. _You and Max_ should be having fun.”

The words make Kara’s stomach swirl. Oddly enough, Lex saddles up behind Kara, gripping her right hand with his left. “I’m taking care of her, okay?”

Kara’s not imagining the grimace that paints itself on Cat’s face.

“ _Seriously_?” Cat asks. She’s still firmly in place underneath the hue of yellow emitted from the McDonald's logo. "If your idea of taking care of her is nursing a huge boner while you stand behind her and look like an idiot, then you're doing a great job, _Jr_. Is that what you call your penis, too? Or is it jr jr based on size?"

Kara thinks she looks like an angel, even with words of malice falling from her mouth like acid.

“He’s gonna walk me home.” Kara replies before Lex can interject.

“Then I’ll walk you home, too.” Cat finally makes a move, stepping forward. She joins their little duo, walking in step with Kara. "Assuming this baboon even remembers how to walk with that much alcohol emitting from his pores."

Lex makes half an attempt at an argument, but Kara figures there's more alcohol involved than she imagines, because he stays quiet despite pointing a finger in her direction. 

“Why did you leave?” Kara finally asks. Lex still has his hand in hers, but he doesn’t seem to be paying attention to the conversation.

“Party got boring, and when I couldn’t find you I asked Lucy… and she said she saw you leave with Lex. So, I just…” Green eyes are hesitant to acknowledge Lex, and the tension in between the three is palpable. Cat sighs, before her voice becomes stern. “Can you actually just _fuck off_ , Lex? Go get your rocks off elsewhere? And put on a _fucking_ shirt, you imbecile.”

He rolls his eyes, and looks at Kara for a rebuttal. When he sees that the decision is final, he practically throws Kara’s hand out of his grip and mutters a _whatever_ before leaving in the opposite direction.

-

“So…” Cat starts. Kara hates how upset Cat sounds. “You and Lex, huh? I guess Winn was out of town, or you'd be jumping on that.”

“Can you... just.” She laughs, but it’s hollow. The tears are beginning to burn, formulating in large batches. “Lex was definitely not the first kiss I wanted.” Kara brings her forearm to her nose, wiping off the liquid residue dripping from her already sloppy tears.

“Kara.” Cat halts their walk. They’re stationed in the middle of suburbia, their houses merely blocks away.

“Kara,” Cat repeats, cupping Kara’s face when she refuses to look at her. “Did he hurt you?” Cat’s voice cracks at the end of her sentence. “Because if he did _anything_ to you that you didn’t want to do, I will seriously kill him.”

“No, no.” Kara shakes her head furiously. “I _did_ want it, and that’s why -- that’s why this is so messed up.”

“What do you mean?” Cat’s still holding Kara’s face in her hands. She rubs her thumb against Kara’s cheek, tenderly.

“Stop _fucking_ doing that!” Cat’s taken aback by Kara’s yelling. She lets go of her immediately, coils back as though burned. It’s a buildup of residual anger, and mixed emotions.

“Kara, what are you going on about?”

“Stop making me fucking love you.” Kara throws her hands in the air, exasperated. “Because, then all I can think about is _you, you, you_.” The tears are hot against the apple of her cheek, falling in succession like molasses. Cat’s already inched back enough that the space in between them is visible. “I wanted to forget you, so I told myself I could kiss Lex and everything would be okay.”

The gears in Cat’s head are starting to rotate, Kara can tell. Her eyes are wide, shining impeccably under the street lights.

Kara steps back. Cat steps forward.

“Don’t.”

“Kara, I --”

“You don’t have to say anything, Cat.”

“Kara,” it’s dejected. Cat accepts the distance in between. Her hand reaches forward. “Let me walk you home.”

And, because Kara has never been one to deny Cat’s affection of any kind, she accepts.

(When she settles into her own bed that night, Kara remembers the silence and feels the emptiness overwhelm her.

She crosses her legs, pretends Cat’s right next to her.

It’s not the same.)

\--

Kara’s shocked to see ‘ _good morning, hope you had fun last night_ ’ illuminate her phone’s screen from an unknown number the next day.

 _hey, sorry i don’t have this number saved. who is this?_ she replies.

_lol i figured. got ur number from Max who got it from Cat. it’s Lex._

She stills the toothbrush in her hand. Wonders, momentarily, of Cat’s reaction.

 _oh_ is her first reply, followed promptly by an _lol. what’s up?_

_nm just wanted to see if u were down to hang out later tonight?_

Kara’s never actually been in this position before. Guys (aside from Winn) don’t like her, not really. She’s goofy, awkward, and the attention is directed at everyone else in her immediate friend group. She figures it’s a byproduct of her i’m-a-15-year-old-loser-who’s-still-obsessed-with-science-fairs-and-burps-loudly-in-the-lunchroom-while-using-french-fries-as-walrus-teeth shtick.

The desire to text Cat for advice is crucial, but with the silence following the events of last night, she figures it’s best to receive words of wisdom elsewhere.

She’s holding a book to her chest when she walks into her shared room with Alex. It’s a defense mechanism.

“Okay, I need advice, like, right now.”

Alex, who’d been busy looking at Facebook on her laptop, sits up to acknowledge her. “Are you okay?”

“Totally, yeah. Just peachy, really amazing.”

“Okay, you’re babbling. What’s wrong?”

“I made out with Lex Luthor Jr. last night.”

“What?!”

“I know, I know. He was there, shirtless, and Cat was upstairs with Max and I just…”

“You didn’t want to be alone.”

“Yeah.”

“He seems like an asshole.”

“Oh, he definitely is. But.”

“But?”

“I don’t know.”

“I don’t know why you just won’t date Winn.”

“A, because ew. B, because ew. C, he’s just a _friend_ , Alex.”

“Yeah, but he’s a good guy. Lex is, like, douchebaggery wrapped in a tight little bow. I guess there's nothing wrong with _one_ date. And if it sucks, you can text Cat to pick you up.”

“Yeah, yeah. Okay."

\--

He’s not awful, but Kara basis the entirety of her friendships with a mutual connection and Lex falls flat...

...until he mentions science.

“No _frikken_ way.” Kara swirls her cup of soda like a wine connoisseur. She takes a long slurp of her cherry coke, and dabs her tongue against the roof of her mouth. “So, you’re butt naked in the lab, and the dude just _throws_ a burger on you?!”

“Look, it’s not as bad as it sounds, I swear.” Lex laugh is loud, his mouth full, pieces of pizza flying in every direction.

It kind of grosses Kara out, and she’s notorious for eating with her mouth full, but she smiles anyways.

“I really like science.” She mentions, albeit quietly. There’s a confidence issue. “It’s like, I have this obsession with the stars and parallel universes.”

“Dude,” Lex seems genuinely intrigued. He chugs the rest of his drink, and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “I have a telescope in my car.”

-

What had started as basic stargazing had turned into a full-blown makeout session. There’s more finesse this time around, with her lips maneuvering against Lex to a rhythm he’s built. Her hips cant, against their own accord, but his hands, big and gruff, hold her down steady.

He’d tried to rid her of her clothes, but a reminder of her parents coming home soon, had swayed him into simply dropping the kisses to her neck.

Kara’s pressed underneath him, his motions advanced, and his body heavy against hers. Her fingers attempt to place themselves in his hair, but he captures them with his own and levels them over her head.

She’s not uncomfortable, but the powerplay is obvious.

The hard-on constricts against his pants, emitting a gasp from Kara when she feels the bulge against her thigh. The real surprise, however, comes from a loud slam right outside of Kara’s window. It frightens Lex enough to roll off her and check.

“Your mom?”

“Might be Alex,” Kara’s new to this, _all_ of this. The skin on her neck feels tender, and when she reaches up to tie her hair back, her knuckles brush against a small bruise on the base of her neck. It stings.

“Who is it?” Kara sits up, watches as Lex lets the curtain fall back into place. He looks confused, but simply replies:

“Cat.”

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't kick away this idea that Cat Grant is hopelessly in love with Kara, but all she needs is a little push; even if that push is a teenage boy stealing Kara away. Hope y'all enjoyed it!!
> 
> On a sidenote, I'd love to know who y'all imagine as a young Cat, bc Riley Voelkel is my FC.


End file.
